Dylan & Kelly: The Missing Years
by PrincessHeartStar
Summary: Kelly and Sammy are off to visit Dylan for two weeks in Wyoming. Has he really changed? Can he finally commit now or are Kelly and Sammy better off without him? Dylan/Kelly/Sammy story set through flashbacks/missing scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Dylan & Kelly: The Missing Years

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210, if I did the spin off would have happened way differently in my mind.**

 _Summary: Takes place in the season one time frame of the spin-off 90210. Tells the story of how Sammy and Kelly and Dylan came to be set through a series of flashbacks leading up to those two weeks spent in Wyoming._

Chapter 1

Set during Model Behavior

* * *

"It's Dylan."

Those words rang in her head like an annoying alarm even hours after she had hung up the phone. Brenda had just left for the fashion show, Silver was gone, Sammy was in bed and now she was alone with her thoughts.

Kelly Taylor sighed, rubbing her forehead slightly in frustration. What's even worse was remembering Ryan's words. Dylan chose to call Brenda. Not her. Yet he wanted to talk to her and not Brenda? Ryan did have a point unfortunately. A damn good one at that.

Before they had even said goodbye earlier, Kelly was mentally working out some sort of game plan. She simply just had to see him. Maybe in a couple months when fall break rolled around. But did she really want to wait that long?

Hands clasped in front of her as she flipped through the pages of an old photo album. Which really wasn't that old. Four years old give or take. One particular page stuck out. Three or four perfectly arranged photos. One from Christmas. One Halloween. All for some sort of holiday or special occasion. And they all consisted of Kelly, Sammy, and Dylan.

The first year was a good year. When she found out she was pregnant, Dylan did the honorable thing and stepped up. Not right away of course, but eventually he came around. The idea of fatherhood grew on him, slowly but surely.

He was there when Kelly gave birth. He was there for Sammy's first birthday. He was there Christmas Eve. But as soon as the new year hit, he was off. He traveled, citing he needed a break from Beverly Hills, promised to e-mail and call and write. Send postcards even. And that was that.

And Kelly was left alone to raise Sammy, with checks in the mail coming every month for child support. Being a single mom was hard enough, but now she had a sister to take care of as well. It was times like this where she really missed having Dylan around. Things weren't perfect, but at least when he was here with them things ran a tad smoother.

Part of her knew deep down she was better off without him. But was Sammy? Was her little boy better off without a father? No. He wasn't. And she didn't want that for him. She let out another sigh as she thought back on their conversation earlier in the day.

* * *

" _Hello?" Kelly answered, walking further down the hall and away from Brenda and Ryan._

 _"Kel? Hi." His voice was really just the same. Smooth as always. It didn't have nearly as many effects on her now as it did in high school, college, or hell even after college. She had become immune to the charm of Dylan McKay. Or so she kept telling herself._

 _"Hi Dylan." She stated curtly._

 _"Wow, it's uh good to hear your voice." She could hear the slightest notion of a chuckle escape his lips._

 _"We talked on_ _the phone just last week remember? So where are you now? Brenda says Wyoming."_

 _"Yeah. I'm here in this tiny ranch house. Nice and small. Clean too. Really it's great. Sammy would love it. You would love it."_

 _"That sounds great. Where are you going from there?"_

 _"I think I'm done for a while. Traveling and helping people is great don't get me wrong, but I don't know how Brandon does it 24/7? I wanna take a break, focus on the other aspects of my life. Sammy for one."_

 _"Does that mean I s_ hould _be expecting you to roll up to Beverly Hills on your motorcycle sometime within the next week?"_

 _"I don't think so Kel."_

 _"Then what do you mean? How can you see more of Sammy if you aren't here, and you aren't going to be here."_

 _"I want you guys here with me. In Wyoming. I want Sammy here. And I want you here." She could sense the firmness in his voice even through the phone._

 _"I don't know Dylan-"_

 _"Why not just come out and give it try? I'm not saying you should drop your job and life and whatever else you have going for you down here. Nothing permanent."_

 _"Nothing permanent." She echoed, repeating almost as if to reassure herself of the words coming out of his mouth._

* * *

And the rest was well history. They talked for a bit more after Kelly agreed that she would see about getting time off. And now here she was debating on that same fact. The school did deliver on that front, giving her a full two weeks to visit, sort out what she needed to sort out rather. Before she even realized what she was doing she was putting down the photo album and moving into her bedroom, to pack.

After packing the necessary things into a suitcase, and sneaking into Sammy's room to pack him a bag, Kelly retreated to the living room.

* * *

Setting her alarm so early seemed like a good idea to her last night, but this morning she awoke with a protesting groan. Why did she choose to book such an early flight? Oh right, because she wanted them, well Sammy, to be able to spend as much time with Dylan as possible. Two weeks seemed like a long time but she was certain they would pass by fairly quickly.

After slowly getting dressed and then wandering into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee, and pour Sammy a bowl of his morning cereal, she walked into his room and flipped on the light switch.

He knew little about the trip. All he knew was that they were going to visit Dylan. Which was a strange concept in itself because they hadn't seen the man in question in over three years.

"Sammy, it's time get up. We need to leave soon. Your dad is expecting us."

"Daddy?"

"Yes we are going to see daddy."

That got him out of bed extremely quick. She never saw a little boy move with such excitement and energy.

Saying goodbye to Silver was easier than expected. Sure she would miss her sister, but she was sure Silver could take proper care of the house while she was gone.

The drive to the airport and going through security went by in a blue and before Kelly knew it they were boarding onto the plane and taking off.

It felt like hours but the plane had finally landed in Wyoming. It was a state she had never been to before so to say it was unfamiliar was an understatement. Flagging down a taxi took a little time, but Sammy was helping to get the attention of one and before long they were loading their suitcases in the trunk.

She told the taxi driver Dylan's address and relaxed in the cab on the way.

Paying the driver, Kelly let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in as they pulled into the gravel driveway.

"Sammy." She shook her son gently, who had been resting beside her. They got their luggage out of the back and made their way up to the porch. Standing in front of Dylan's door had her more nervous by the second.

She finally knocked on the door. It had only been a few minutes, but it felt like forever before the door finally opened. And when it did she was met with piercing brown eyes and a half-smirk. Typical.

"Hi Kel."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210, Kelly Taylor, Dylan McKay, or any other characters mentioned in this story.**

 _AN: Wow thanks so much for all the nice reviews! It truly makes my day to see people are reading my work and getting such positive feedback just fuels me to write more and more._

The door opened wide and as they walked inside, Kelly glanced around, taking inventory of the setup. It was exactly how Dylan described it in more or less words. Tidy for one thing, which came as a shock to the blonde because he was never one for cleanliness as long as she had known him.

Sammy rushed inside, passing his mother who was still standing in the doorway.

"Daddy!" He screeched, throwing his arms tightly around Dylan in a burst of pure excitement.

"Hey kiddo." Dylan chuckled lightly as he picked up Sammy, bouncing him around his arms for a few seconds before setting him back down on the ground, ruffling his hair in the process. "Have you been good for your mom? I've missed you buddy."

"Very good. And for my kindergarten teacher and for Aunt Erin." Sammy babbled on, talking faster with each word, glancing up at Kelly, who stood stiffly off to the side, with a smile. "I've missed you too Daddy."

"Why don't you go and unpack while mommy and daddy talk for a bit. Check out your room and everything." Kelly suggested softly.

"After you unpack maybe we can go have some food and I can take you guys around town?" Dylan suggested, talking mainly to Sammy as the little boy furiously nodded. "It's the first door down the hallway buddy." He pointed with a gentle smile.

"Okay." Was all the blonde boy said before sprinting off down the hall.

"So we finally made it." She stated, glancing towards him awkwardly.

"I'm glad." He replied with a small relaxed sigh. "Really, I know it couldn't have been easy to decide to up and leave everything for a while. It's good to see you."

"It's just for two weeks." She reminded him, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't going to melt at the sight of him, or drop everything at the snap of his fingers. He had hurt her too many times, which she could deal with just fine. What she couldn't deal with was him constantly disappointing Sammy. Their son deserved better than that. "Plus the offer was a good one. Too good to pass up."

"Are you trying to say that you missed me?" He spoke in a teasing manner, eyes lite up with a cocky gleam.

"I'm saying your son missed you." Kelly said shortly.

An awkward cough filled the air as Dylan shifted his weight and Kelly glanced at the pattern on the wall. Things were really going swimmingly so far.

"Your shirt." He commented, glancing at her directly for the first time that day before looking towards his shoes, anything to avoid direct eye contact.

"What about it?" She questioned, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"It's the same color of the dress you wore to David and Donna's wedding all those years ago." He pointed out nonchalantly.

"Oh. Yeah it is." She nodded with a quick shrug of her shoulders. "Funny huh? That was so long ago."

"Who could forget such a fun night." His tone was relaxed but his eyes were displaying a deeper meaning to his words as he finally met her gaze. A meaning that had Kelly turning pink, but quickly hiding it by rolling her eyes at his implication.

* * *

 _Laughter fills the air in the beach house apartment as the front door opens and shut. Dylan and Kelly had just gotten back from the reception after Donna and David left to the airport for their long awaited honeymoon._

 _"I think that was the best wedding yet." Kelly giggles softly in between the chaste kisses they had been sneaking all night._

 _"Steve's was a close second but yes this definitely out does anything else." Dylan smirks, stealing another kiss as they walk further into the room, flipping on the light switch as well._

 _"That dress looks so sexy on you. I bet it looks even better off of you." He mutters, placing a few kisses on the crock of her neck, as his hands reach up and free her hair from the ponytail she was sporting, running his fingers through her blonde locks as he does so._

 _"Now Dylan don't you think-" she pauses with a small smirk lighting up her face._

 _"Let me guess, we should take things slowly?" He asks in a mocking tone, kissing up and down her jawline._

 _"Well, I was going to say don't you think we should take this into the bedroom, but that suggestion might work better." She giggles at the low growl he makes in protest as her back hits the nearby wall. She curses herself as the small squeal in the back of her throat makes itself present as his lips hover over hers. She has to take a few breaths in order to gain some internal control. He still had such an effect on her._

" _Your idea wins. Always go with your first instinct right?" He cut off any thought she had in response as their lips met, softly at first, but then they were clumsily pressing hard, open-mouthed kisses into each other, their urgency becoming more apparent. In one swift moment she was in his arms, breathing in his familiar scent, becoming intoxicated by it as they entered her room._

 _The next few seconds came and went in a blur of darkness and cologne and messy hair as they stumble towards the bed._

 _His hands are already swiftly working on the zipper of her dress, she arches her body up slightly as the fabric slide off her, getting tossed on the floor as he presses her into the mattress._

 _"That was a gift." She pouts playfully._

 _"And now it makes a very good floor decoration." He retorts, shaking off his tux and tie as her dainty fingers work on unbuttoning the buttons on his white dress shirt._

 _Hastily the pile of clothing grew and grew within seconds. His undershirt and pants, her strapless bra. His boxers were kicked and sent below as their lips finally reconnected._

 _His lips move down her stomach as he flings her panties off. She can't help the chuckle that escapes her lips as he kisses seemingly every inch of her. She brings his lips back down to hers, their tongues playing the familiar song and dance they had been all night. One surely to lite them both on fire. Were they still going to hell?_

 _Finally he enters her. It had been so long since he had been inside her. Yet it felt no different than the last time, except this time they weren't cheating and her conscience was clear of any guilt or regret. They move together in perfect sync as loud moans and whispers of each other's names filled the room. She shudders against him, Dylan and oh god coming out all at once. His husky groans make her come before she wants to. He presses and nips at her throat as she comes again, him following behind, her name trickling against her own ear._

* * *

Her eyes snap to meet his, surely they had been remembering the same thing. He's grinning at her in such a way that she knows it must be true. And she hates him for it. And she hates herself a little bit too.

Clearing her throat, she picked her up suitcase and moved towards the hallway her son had disappeared down. "So do I take the couch or?"

"Very funny. I take the couch. You will be getting my room." It was his turn to roll his eyes as he moved past her, grabbing her bag out of her hand as he did so.

"Hey-" She began to argue in protest, letting out an annoyed huff.

"Are you coming or what?" He called down, smirking to himself all the while.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me aside from the plot.**

 **AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

"Higher mommy higher!"

Sammy demanded as sat on the swing at the local park, kicking his little legs as high as possible. Dylan, Kelly, and Sammy had been walking around all afternoon, taking in the weather and atmosphere of Wyoming. There wasn't much to see in terms of tourist attractions, so as soon as Sammy spotted a park, something actually interesting him, he took off running. Typical boy behavior.

Kelly rolled her eyes with a playful grin as she pushed him higher on the swing. It was a simple request.

"Mommy and I used to come to park just like this one." He smirked down at Sammy, glancing towards Kelly for his next comment. "Quite frequently if you ask me."

"I remember." Was the only reply, only reaction he got out of her. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

Comments like that used to make her blush, they still make her blush sometimes, just the thought of them, but now she felt frustrated and annoyed with it. With him. Who did he think was, bringing up their personal baggage just for the hell of it. Just to tease her to no end, to remind her of how things used to be. To remind her of why they aren't that way anymore, and more importantly who made them that way and why. Who gave him the right?

* * *

" _Want me_ _to push you?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _Kelly and Dylan were at the local park, swinging nonetheless as the night sky fell over them. It was pitch black outside and yet things never felt more at peace._

 _"Nice night for a day in the park. Nice night for the middle of June." She mused aloud as her feet moved ever so slightly._

 _"And it seems we have the whole place to ourselves." He commented with a nod._

 _"Well it is past most of the kids' bed times. Any kid of a logical parent that is."_

 _"That just means more play time for us." He smirked as he moved to stand in front of her._

 _"Feel relaxed and calm and all that stuff?" He asked, scratching the back of his head._

 _"Yes this feels great." She laughed, tossing her head back, blonde strains bouncing across her face. As she went to kick, her right show fell off. Of course the fact that was wearing a pair of flip flops surely didn't help her case._

 _"I got it." He sighed before picking up the shoe._

 _"My hero." A giggle fell from her lips as she blew him a kiss._

 _"There goes the other one." She laughed but stopped as her left shoe flew and hit Dylan square in the face. His body fell back with a light thud. Thank god they were on grass._

 _"Omg. Dylan!" A loud screech came as Kelly jumped off from the swing and ran over towards Dylan, kneeling down in front of him in shock._

 _"Are you okay? Is anything broken?" She asked, eyes filled with worry._

 _"I think my nose might be bleeding." He paused as he felt her groan beside him._

 _"Really?" Her eyes widened like flying saucers._

 _"No, no nothing's the matter." He broke out into a fit of laughter. "I just wanted to see how long I could mess with you. Turns out you are pretty gullible Kelly Taylor." He smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled her on top of him, pressing his lips to her temple for a quick second as she laid against his chest._

 _"This feels nice." She muttered, a phrase often particularly said in Dylan's presence, a lazy smile appearing on her lips._

 _He chuckled in response, good natured. "Yes it does. Extremely nice."_

 _She wasn't sure if it was him who leaned down or her that leaned up and reached for him, but their lips met and nothing else in the world mattered in that moment. Because they were actually together and committed to each other. And most of all happy. Stupidly, crazily happy._

 _"Have you ever done it in a public place before?" She asked in between kisses, a gleam in her eyes that didn't come out very often._

 _"Done what?" He mumbled in reply, concentrating on one thing and one thing only which was kissing her. In any way possible._

 _"Very funny." An eye roll came and a quick pause. "Sex."_

 _"Someone feeling frisky tonight?" He asked in disbelief._

 _"Maybe." Kelly bit her lip, with a sly smirk coming out. "Is that a problem?" She chuckled as she kissed her way down his neck._

 _"No uh nothing's wrong with that." He practically stuttered out his words, still in shock at what she was suggesting. "Here?"_

 _"Yes here. I mean there's nobody around, it's late enough and it's not the most uncomfortable of places." She narrowed her brows in amusement._

 _"My my, my, Kelly Taylor," He shook his head in a mocking disapproval as he flipped them so she was beneath him. "what on earth am I going to do with you?"_

 _"I'd love to find out." She breathed out as their mouths reconnected and her legs wrapped around his waist._

 _They made love right there on the grass. Slowly and passionately._

 _It was both unlike another they had either experienced before._

* * *

Kelly had to force herself to look away from him at the point. At least she had something else to focus on, someone that needed her attention more, Sammy.

So like **Dylan**. He always chose the most _inappropriate_ of times to reminisce.

"Want me to push him now? You must be getting tired." Dylan offered, a move that actually surprised Kelly. Was he actually trying at this parenting thing? She could only hope so.

"Uh sure." She hesitated awkwardly before moving to the side.

"I don't want to swing anymore." Sammy decided, jumping off from the swing, and running towards the slide.

"Be careful." Kelly called out, sighing as she watched him go. "He gets that little indecisive streak from you." Her eyes narrowed in a tiny glare.

Times like this and Kelly was stuck for conversation. What would they be able to discuss that would be casual? The weather, politics? It was so frustrating. Would they talk about his travels? Her job? She didn't want to talk about him, about his around the world do-gooder tactics. If they talked about that, she would think about him leaving. About all the lost holidays and birthdays he missed out on. And then she would hate him a little more and that would just ruin the trip. So she stuck to keeping her mouth shut on that particular topic.

"So how have you been?" He asked, after a few minutes of pure silence.

"Fine." She said with a breath.

"I mean we've talked enough times, but always about _Sammy_. Never about each other's lives."

"Maybe there's a reason for that. A **good** reason." She replied, not meeting his eyes, instead staring ahead at the other kids out playing.

"I've missed out on a lot. And I'm trying to make up for it." He pointed out.

"I know, and I'm not making it any easier." She nodded in agreement. "I mean he is your son too."

"Not _just_ with Sammy."

"What are you talking about."

"With **us**. You and me."

"There is no _us_."

"I only wish you could convince me as much as you've clearly convinced yourself of that fact."

* * *

 _Glasses clinked. Dylan and Kelly smiled at each other as they toasted. They had made it through one entire year. It had been a whole 6 months since they officially got back together, since they committed to each other and adapted to the titles of boyfriend and girlfriend respectively._

 _"To a full half-year of togetherness." Kelly rejoiced, her blonde hair blowing in her face due to the wind._

 _"With minimal fights." Dylan added for good measure with a smirk._

 _"And nobody storming out in anger." She teased with a giggle._

 _"Well except that time when-" he shot her a sheepish grin._

 _"It happened one time!" She huffed in defense. "And you made me really mad that day so it's completely justified."_

 _"Alright, justified it be."_

 _A smirk was met in response. They took swigs of the champagne in their flutes. And just like that things were back to the relaxed, calm, and flirty atmosphere it had started._

 _They were sitting across from each other on the checkered picnic blanket Kelly had bought years earlier. Sure they usually went out, some big fancy and extravagant place, but they had agreed in quality over quantity. And there were at a place that held a significance to them both. The old park just blocks from the local elementary school._

 _The same park they had played together at when they were kids. And met up with each other in the later years, when things got too much to handle. It had been their safe haven for so many occasions. Maybe part of it still was._

 _"Donna and David are looking for a house. A real one. With a white picket fence and bird bath and all the cliches."_

 _"And then you'll be all by your lonesome? You'll still see them Kel. Just not as often as you are used to."_

 _"I know it's just a weird concept. It was the three of us for quite some time. And then it was Claire and Donna and I. Then Gina, Donna and I. Then just Donna and I. I already lost one best friend to London. It just seems like Donna is slipping away too. Not completely. But that's how it starts. I mean when was the last time Brenda and I spoke? Two years ago? Three?"_

 _"So maybe you should officially cut all ties with the beach apartment." He advised, leaning back on the blanket._

 _"What do you mean by that?" She asked, a half-curious, half-confused expression coming to surface. "Please don't say you are going to propose."_

 _"No, i'm not going to propose anytime soon." He shook his head in bewilderment. Where did that assumption come from? "I mean that I love you and I think we should take our relationship to the next level." He said it so casually she was a bit shocked._

 _"What?" He questioned as she simply stared at him and didn't reply right away. That was very unlike her._

 _"No, nothing's it's uh just the first time you've ever said that to me." She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. "The three words. In that particular order."_

 _When he gave her a questioning look she continued._

 _"You've always said a form of I love you: me too, I feel the same way, or other variations of you get what I'm saying." She explained, his mouth turning into an "o"._

 _"Oh." He shrugged, in that innocent like way of his. Shoulder square, harmless._

 _"Thank you."_

 _And then, just like that they were kissing._

 _"I love you too." No matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep the stupid grin from spreading across her face._

 _"So move in with me." He offered once again, seriousness slipping in between each word. He wanted this. More importantly he wanted this to actually work. He just hoped she felt the same, that she would agree and they would be on the same page again._

 _"Yes." The words came out in a barley audible whisper. He had to ask again, one more time, just to be sure. One more time, to make sure he heard her correctly, that she wasn't rejecting him in some sort of reverse_ _psychology technique._

 _"Yes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _"Yes I'll move in with you." She repeated in confirmation and within seconds he had crashed his lips onto hers._

 _She laughed into the kiss as they fell back onto the picnic blanket in full bliss._

* * *

"Ready to go?" Dylan's voice brought her out of her thoughts, memories rather.

She blinked and Sammy and Dylan were standing in front of her, eagerly waiting for her answer.

It seemed like an eternity before she finally found her voice again. She cleared her throat and glanced at them confusedly. "Go where?"

"Sammy saw a hot dog stand across the street and wanted to go get one. How about it?" He wasn't really asking for her approval. That much she knew. He was asking to be nice and considerate and not look like an asshole but chances are they would be going there regardless. If not Sammy would throw a fit and Kelly would look like the bad guy.

There was just no winning here.

She tightened on a smile and found her head nodding along. "Sure. Why not?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210, Kelly Taylor, Dylan McKay or any other characters mentioned. I only really own the plot idea since we were never shown the extent of it on the show.**

AN: WOW it's been a long while since I last updated. I've been busy with finals and honestly I didn't really think there were a lot of people reading this still, but there are a dedicated few of you that really make my day and like what I write so this story really is for you and your enjoyment. **Don't forget to review!**

It was late in the evening by the time they got back to Dylan's place. They had saw a lot, ate a lot and now they were all winding down.

They knew they had to get back when Sammy kept falling asleep during dinner. And he had insisted on staying up late in order to spend time with Dylan.

"Come on little man." Dylan huffed as he carried Sammy on his back, the latter was almost fully knocked out now. The only reply he got was little mumbles of protest. But that wasn't enough to encourage staying up late. That would be one more thing for Kelly to hold against him and the how he choose to parent. And the last thing he needed was another strike hanging over his head.

* * *

Kelly and Dylan stared at Sam's sleeping form almost ten minutes later. Kelly had came in to tuck him in, but Dylan didn't have the heart to leave the sight in front of him. So it was settled, he would stay, at least until Kelly left as well.

"God I missed him. I can't believe how big he's gotten. " He spoke softly, running a hand through his son's curly blonde hair.

Kelly visible stiffened at his words. Even those few words had such an impact on her. She narrowed her eyes, keeping focus on watching her son sleep. "Children grow Dylan. It's been months, no wait years more like it, since you even made an effort to see him. These things happen."

"I missed you too Kel. I just needed some time." He offered a shrug, and as Kelly grew more frustrated with his answers, she slowly moved out of the room, trying not to wake up Sammy.

Dylan reluctantly followed her out into the hallway, shutting the door behind them, dreading the conversation they were about to have. It was long overdue sure, but that didn't mean he still didn't want to hold it off for as long as he possibly could.

"Time?" She angrily whispered with an eye-roll of pure annoyance. "You needed time? For what?" The heat of her glare was evident, but Dylan wasn't backing down.

"I needed to put everything into perspective." His reply came slowly, but with no hesitation.

"And did you? Did you find the perspective you were looking for?" She shot back.

"I thought I needed to be away. I thought me trying to be a father, I would screw it up and it wouldn't work out. You would be better off. And I could escape for a while but it didn't work. Nothing worked."

"What do you expect me to say to that? Do you want me to feel sorry for you that your plan to abandon your son didn't work out as well as you planned?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Well that's how it sounds. And honestly it just makes me hate you even more." She huffed, crossing her arms around her chest.

"You don't hate me." He said stubbornly, sure of at least that much. She didn't hate him, not even close. They had been through too much together. She was bluffing. She had to be, right?

"Yes I do." Her voice was cracking through the masked anger. She was cracking. "Do you know how many nights I spent alone when you left? How many nights I cried over you? How many times I had to hear Sammy ask 'where's daddy, when's daddy coming back?' "

Her voice raised with every word, she didn't want to shout but he just brought this side of her out. " I hate that you left Sam and I alone. And I hate that you can act so casual about this. I hate that you feel you can just walk in and out of our lives whenever you feel like it." Tears were gathering in the corner of her eyes, damn her emotions, and it didn't go unnoticed by Dylan who's tone dropped down to a soft, soothing whisper.

"But you don't hate me."

She looked deep in thought, trying to process everything, and Dylan standing there so close to her wasn't helping anything. It was getting harder to breathe with him around.

* * *

 _"One more box to go!" Kelly's cheerful proclamation could be heard_ _all over the neighborhood._

 _Dylan groaned from behind her, having to be the one to carry the boxes from the car and into the house._

 _"When are you going to do some of the heavy lifting around here?" He asked in a mocking, light tone._

 _"But honey, that's what I have you for." She teased back with a wink, patting him on the back._

 _"So what are you good for then?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her statement._

 _"Cooking, cleaning, loving, all things expected of a woman."_

 _"Tell me more Miss Taylor. you could teach me a thing or two in your areas of expertise."_

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"Absolutely, you can teach me how to cook as badly as you." He cracked a smile, chuckling to himself at the shocked expression forming on her face._

 _"I hate you sometimes." Her glare was timid at best._

 _"You love me." His hands easily snaked around her waist, pulling her towards him with a grin._

 _"Guilty." She_ _pouted slightly, admitting defeat rather quickly._

 _"Or maybe," He smirked leaning down to capture her lips for a quick kiss. "we can just work on the loving part." He grinned up at her before kissing her once more, not being able to stop from smiling like an idiot._

"I _think that can be arranged." Their foreheads touched momentarily before Kelly bursted out laughing as he picked her up in his arms, unpacking the boxes be dammed, and carried her to his favorite room of their_ _new living quarters. their room_.

* * *

"Kel." Her name was barley audible through his lips, but it was so gentle and soothing, it must have set something off in Kelly because now tears were actually falling from her face. Pent up emotions were finally coming to surface after months, years of holding them all in.

"I could never..." She finally made eye contact with him, direct eye contact, through glassy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

He finally exhaled at that admission and before he even realized what he was actually doing he had grabbed her wrist, forcing her to face him, as he pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her so tightly he was afraid she might break.

She was always the strong one. After everything that had happened to her, she had been through hell and back, and it broke his heart. And now there he was adding to the pain even more.

It seemed like forever. And they just stayed that way for a while. He just held her in his arms as she cried.

He could at least manage to do that much without screwing it up.

* * *

The next day Kelly woke up not even remembering half of the day before. She glanced around at her settings and then knew she wasn't at home, she was still at Dylan's ranch house in Wyoming.

She rubbed her eyes before finally getting out of bed. Dylan's bed.

The sight she saw before her eyes almost had her stop in her tracks. Sammy was standing on a chair next to the stove, helping Dylan cook breakfast.

She was thankful her son didn't have a very large attention span. He was only able to remember the good things about his dad. And maybe that's what was best for him. For them. At least for right now. They got along. And she and Dylan were civil. And that was really all she would ask her at the moment.

"What's going on here?" Kelly asked with furred eyebrows.

"We're making breakfast mommy!" Sammy's cheerful response could be heard practically echoing throughout the house.

"I-I can see that." She hesitantly shot them both a small smile. "It looks real yummy."

"Have a seat Kel." Dylan suggested as he set a plate down on the table, then another, then another.

Eggs and toast were served. And sure Kelly cooked for Sammy often but it had been a long time since they had any breakfast not consisting of cereal or something quick in the morning before school started for either of them.

"Almost like a picture perfect family sitting down together huh Kel?" Dylan stated, glancing between Kelly and Sammy, who had sat in the seat between them, with a questioning glance. He almost dared Kelly to deny it, right in front of their son.

"Almost." Was the only reply he got from her. But the longingly stare he caught, and just as easily returned, finished the job for him.

It was a start.


End file.
